1— Field of Invention
The invention relates to a food cutting board. More particularly it relates to a cutting board that is constructed of wood and can be washed and sterilized in a normal dishwasher cycle without warping. Two prototype cutting boards were constructed in 1983, used daily and subjected to hundreds of dishwashing machine cycles. They remain flat and in use today.
2— Description of Related Arts
Cutting boards are necessarily widely used for food preparation. Existing cutting boards are constructed of hard woods such as maple and walnut (frequently of laminar construction) or of plastic materials. Wooden boards are preferred by many due to their appearance and surface texture as experienced with the knife as the food is cut. These boards must be oil treated and hand washed to maintain flatness. Plastic boards offer dimensional stability when subjected to a dishwasher cycle, however the appearance and feel of the material and cutting sensation is not the same as a wooden board. In addition, the smooth surface of the plastic promotes slippage of some foods on the board and slipping of the board on the counter surface.